empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200213-history
Christine Marguerite de Guise
Christine Marguerite de Guise (Christine Marguerite; 7th November 1579 - Present) is a member of the illustrious Guise family, and a Princesse du Sang within the Empire of Grandelumiere. She was the Duchesse d'Angoulême and Comtesse de Ponthieu from her marriage in 1594 until the death of her husband in 1600. Upon her husband's death, she was Duchesse de Châtellerault. As a member of court, she is the Dame d'Honneur de la Dauphine, a post she has held from the arrival of the Dauphine in 1600. Early Life Adolescence Christine Marguerite de Guise was the eldest daughter of Henri de Guise, and his wife, Catherine de Nevers. She was born on the 7th of November, 1579, and was styled as Mademoiselle de Guise at birth. Christine started her education in 1587 at the Abbaye de Soissons. Her family paid close attention to her education, making sure the appropriate instruction was provided. Christine was well-versed in many different studies, including (but not limited to) Botany, Roman Law, Basic Medicine, dancing, and needlework. She was best known for her skill of riding. Engagement & Marriage On the 8th of August, 1594, Christine was wed to Charles IX & I's illegitimate son, Claude de Valois de Angoulême, Duc d'Angoulême. Christine was considered a desirable candidate due to her good health and wealthy family. She also had the favour of Charles IX & I, which was said to be obtained through their mutual fondness of hunting. Claude, on the other hand, was less than ideal in the eyes of many. Despite being a Prince du Sang, he was short tempted, sickly, unsightly, and illegitimate. He had little to no favour among many groups. Little is known about the quality of the marriage between Christine and Claude. It was noted that Christine did not speak much about her husband, other than to close family. Only one source was found to provide insight on Christine's sentiments on her marriage. A letter was written in 1595 to her younger sister, Renee, who resided at Abbaye de Soissons. The letter disclosed Christine's frustrations with the ridicule she received early in her marriage. A section of the letter reads as follows: “Pity me, for I have been marked with my husband’s imperfection. They deny me, a pure-bred noblewoman, with no such stain on my cradle! Conceived with the oldest of noble blood serving as my inheritance!” Duchesse Douairiere d'Angoulême On the 14th of December, 1600, Claude de Valois de Angoulême suffered a fatal heart attack. Upon the death of her husband, Christine received her dower; the duchy of Châtellerault, and the Chateau de Chenonceau. She then began styling herself as the Duchesse de Châtellerault instead of Duchesse Douairiere d'Angoulême. It was rumored that Christine was involved with the death of her own husband. Claude, being already undesirable, was becoming more unpopular. His unpopularity served as a threat to both Christine and the Guise family. Reports say that Christine ordered poisons on more than one occasion within the time frame of her husband's death. Despite the spread of rumors, Christine denied all accusations and was reported to stay faithful to her husband's memory. Moreover, not enough information was found to confirm nor deny the rumors. Appearance & Character 'Appearance ' Christine had a slim build, chestnut colored hair and eyes, and a long face with defined features. While most of her features were oblong, she had rounded lips and eyes. This balanced her face and provided her with a softer and kinder appearance. Christine was also known to not spare expense when buying her clothing and accessories. Personality Christine was often known for her relatively agreeable disposition. Due to her convent education, she inherited a pious and dutiful nature. However, her personality was also marked by her vanity and sharp wit; traits which were often associated with the Guise family. Issues With Claude de Valois de Angoulême, Duc d'Angoulême: * Charles (15th May 1594-23rd December 1598) * Catherine (10th April 1596-Present)